


Tale Of Years, A

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Canon - Enhances original, Characters - Family Dynamics, Characters - Strongly in character, Plot - Can't stop reading, Poetry, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Well-handled introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2003-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of triolets from Denethor's point of view, mostly reflecting the relationships that have influenced his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Ecthelion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_(the year 2975 of the Third Age)_

So name a thing I would not do,  
my father, in your name,  
to prove my soul, my heart is true.  
So name a thing I would not do,  
but that I should be naught to you  
is naught to me but shame.  
So name a thing I would not do,  
my father, in your name


	2. For Thorongil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of triolets from Denethor's point of view, mostly reflecting the relationships that have influenced his life.

_(the year 2975 of the Third Age)_

So strong, so beautiful, so wise,  
you conquered all I knew  
and still your words were naught but lies,  
so strong, so beautiful, so wise,  
and yet betrayed. Who pays the price?  
The oath you swore, untrue.  
So strong, so beautiful, so wise,  
you conquered all I knew.


	3. For Finduilas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of triolets from Denethor's point of view, mostly reflecting the relationships that have influenced his life.

_(the year 2976 of the Third Age)_

The sunlight catching in your smile,  
the moonlight in your hair.  
Oh stay, just for a little while,  
the sunlight catching in your smile  
forgets a world that tastes of bile,  
your face so pale, so fair.  
The sunlight catching in your smile,  
the moonlight in your hair.


	4. For A Fallen Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of triolets from Denethor's point of view, mostly reflecting the relationships that have influenced his life.

_(the year 2988 of the Third Age)_

The morning's light has died with you  
and tore the day apart...  
To break the only heart that's true  
the morning's light has died with you  
and emptiness was all I knew  
within my withered heart.  
The morning's light has died with you  
and tore the day apart...


	5. For A Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of triolets from Denethor's point of view, mostly reflecting the relationships that have influenced his life.

_(the year 2989 of the Third Age)_

There, far away, on distant shore  
your voice will call me still  
and maybe, had I loved you more,  
there, far away, on distant shore  
I would have fought and won the war  
had it but been your will.  
There, far away, on distant shore  
your voice will call me still.


	6. For Boromir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of triolets from Denethor's point of view, mostly reflecting the relationships that have influenced his life.

_(the year 3017 of the Third Age)_

Were I to choose, I'd choose your pride,  
the trumpets' silver song  
be the companion by my side.  
Were I to choose, I'd choose your pride  
and though they say it's cold as night  
think not I've chosen wrong.  
Were I to choose, I'd choose your pride,  
the trumpets' silver song.


	7. For A Lost Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of triolets from Denethor's point of view, mostly reflecting the relationships that have influenced his life.

_(the year 3019 of the Third Age)_

So must I lose my hope this day  
and taste the wine of doom  
that led the starlit night astray?  
So must I lose my hope this day?  
I know not where, so far away  
the sea-shore, now your tomb.  
So must I lose my hope this day  
and taste the wine of doom?


	8. For Gondor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of triolets from Denethor's point of view, mostly reflecting the relationships that have influenced his life.

_(the year 2984 of the Third Age)_

Oh mistress fair, my vows are thine,  
my whispers and my screams.  
The choice I made was never mine,  
still, mistress fair, my vows are thine.  
Thy bridal gown so white, so fine  
yet torn at all the seams.  
Oh mistress fair, my vows are thine,  
my whispers and my screams.


	9. For Faramir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of triolets from Denethor's point of view, mostly reflecting the relationships that have influenced his life.

_(the year 3019 of the Third Age)_

You were the shadow, he the light.  
So pale, so very pale...  
The day was he, you were the night,  
you were the shadow, he the light  
that shone so glorious and bright,  
I knew not it could fail.  
You were the shadow, he the light.  
So pale, so very pale...


	10. For Elessar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of triolets from Denethor's point of view, mostly reflecting the relationships that have influenced his life.

_(the year 3019 of the Third Age)_

You claim the future for your own  
and yet deny the past?  
What king, upon a stone-cold throne...  
You claim the future for your own,  
the harvest of the seeds I've sown  
once cut will never last.  
You claim the future for your own  
and yet deny the past?


	11. For Denethor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of triolets from Denethor's point of view, mostly reflecting the relationships that have influenced his life.

_(March 15th, the year 3019 of the Third Age)_

As dreaming ends and all things fail  
I go and choose the fire,  
for in the ashes will prevail,  
as dreaming ends and all things fail,  
naught but the neverending tale  
of pride that lit the pyre.  
As dreaming ends and all things fail  
I go and choose the fire...


End file.
